Of White Shirts And Scents
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Wolfram walks into his and Yuuri's bedroom only to find his fiancé wearing something that surprises him in a very good way. Yuuran. Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.


Author's note:

So...this came out of nowhere. Seriously. But I really liked the idea and I've been wanting to write something about this pair for a really long time so I gave it a try. I just love Yuuram! They are so perfect! And this is my first yaoi fanfic ever... O.O I hope I didn't screw it up.

Disclaimer: Kyo kara maou! doesn't belong to me, otherwise Wolfram and Yuuri would already have kissed and gotten married.

Warnings: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy, don't like, don't read.

* * *

**_Of White Shirts And Scents_**

_written by: GakuenAlicefan27_

* * *

Wolfram entered the bedroom with a sigh. He was tired. Really tired. It had been one hell of a long day training his troops and he hadn't even had lunch because he was busy checking some new weapons that had arrived. There was nothing that he wanted more than having spent some time with Yuuri, who had just arrived back form Earth earlier, but he had just had the time to greet him shortly before going back to work and doing a quick patrol around the town to make sure that everything was okay.

Yuuri had had things to do as well. Having been the last few weeks away, his paperwork had increased rapidly and Gwendal would make sure that the Maou would start working on it as soon as possible even though the boy had just gotten back. It was very late now and the double black would surely be sleeping, meaning that he would have to wait until tomorrow to ask about how were things back on Earth. He hated not being able to be with his wimp, even though he would not admit that very easily.

However, when he looked at the king-sized bed that he shared with Yuuri, he saw that the Maou was still awake, reading a book whose title Wolfram couldn't read because it was written in…what was it that Yuuri had said it was? Japanese? Wolfram dismissed the thought, getting closer and stopping dead on his tracks when he realized something:

Yuuri was wearing a white shirt, instead of the normal blue shirt of his pajamas or his royal black clothes that he insisted were just a school uniform. Besides that, that shirt was awfully familiar…

"Yuuri…" he said, not really knowing if he was seeing right. The boy looked up from his book with his beautiful onyx like eyes and smiled when he saw the emerald-eyed boy.

"Hey, Wolf!" he started, but soon stopped when he saw that the blond boy was standing still in the middle of the room and looking awkwardly at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Wolfram blinked.

"Is that shirt mine?"

"What? Oh!" Yuuri looked down, as if suddenly realizing what Wolfram had been talking about. "Yes, it is." He scratched his head in a very Yuuri-like manner. "I went to the kitchen to drink something an hour or two ago and I accidentally spilled juice in my pajamas shirt, than I found that one in the wardrobe when I came back and I put it on. Sorry I didn't ask first."

Cute.

So cute. So utterly cute. So adorably cute. Wolfram swore he had never seen anything as cute as Yuuri with an apologetic look on his face while wearing his shirt. And…Damn! How could anyone look cute and hot at the same time?! Because, undoubtedly, Yuuri looked really hot. It was the first time Wolfram had seen Yuuri wear white but, even though it looked as good on him as any other color would, there was something about that specific shirt that made Yuuri look undeniably hot. Maybe it was the style, which was really simple, or the way it complemented Yuuri's form very nicely…

Or maybe it was the plain fact that it was HIS shirt.

Wolfram blushed a dark color of red and Yuuri just kept staring at him without knowing what was going on.

"I can put other shirt on, if you'd prefer." He said, thinking that Wolfram may be like that because he didn't like people using his stuff or that maybe this was Wolfram's favorite shirt.

"NO!" Wolfram said very loudly, making Yuuri jump with surprise. "I mean…it's okay." The blond said, trying to keep calm and resist his urges to jump Yuuri right then and there and do unspeakable things to the double black. Sure, his relationship with Yuuri had improved greatly in the last months. The maou had started to respond a little more to the fire wielder's advances, and he seemed more willing to accept their relationship and be with Wolfram the way he had always wanted, but, still, they were taking things slow, like sitting a little closer to each other, spending more time together and sometimes holding hands. They hadn't even kissed on the cheek yet, for crying out loud! He wouldn't want to scare Yuuri off now that the other was showing signs of liking him in a more than friendly manner.

"Oh. Good, then." The maou smiled again and Wolfram had to force himself out of his stunned state and go change his own clothes and put on what Yuuri liked to call "that frilly pink nightgown". After he finished doing that, he went to bed and climbed on the spot next to Yuuri, who was, once again, reading his book.

"What are you reading?" He asked, trying to start a conversation with the boy he had missed so much and trying not to think about him in his shirt at the same time.

"Nothing good. It's just something I have to read for school. It's really boring." His fiancé said, closing the book and putting it in the drawer next to the bed. "What about you? I didn't really have time to talk with you this morning."

"Oh, I was training the troops. Just the usual. Sorry, I wish I could have spent time with you."

"It's okay, I didn't have much time either, with the huge pile of paperwork that Gwendal had me sign, I spent the whole afternoon in the office and didn't even finish it." He said with his head down. Wolfram smiled softly. He knew there was nothing Yuuri hated more than that paperwork. "Besides, I got to smell your scent these last two hours, so it's really okay". He said, his eyes widening and his face flushing some seconds later, when he realized that he had actually said that aloud.

"W-What?!" Wolfram nearly screamed, his whole body getting red.

"I-That's-I mean…" Yuuri stuttered, "I mean, it's your shirt, and I'm wearing it, and it has your scent, so…so I can smell it and…and I…I really like your scent." He finally said, giving up in trying to save that sentence and praying that he wouldn't scare the other boy off. He wholeheartedly meant what he said but, damn, he was so shy! He should have said it in a better way or, better yet, he shouldn't have said that aloud!

Wolfram's blush darkened, as if that was even possible. "Re-really?" he asked, getting a little closer to his wimp.

"Yeah." Yuuri said, smiling a little, and becoming very happy about what he said when he saw how his fiancé had turned a lovely shade of red. He decided to be just a little more bold and do something else he had wanted to do for a long while: putting his arms around his blond angel's waist and pulling him even closer to him.

Wolfram smiled, happier than he had ever been, and put his head in one of Yuuri's shoulder's, nuzzling the double black's neck and sniffling it. "Hey, wolfram?" The double black said, and the blond looked up to him to ask Yuuri what he wanted when he was surprised with a quick peck on the lips that lasted about three seconds but made his heart and Yuuri's beat so fast they felt as if they would explode. Yuuri hugged him tighter as soon as they pulled apart and they went back to their original positions with Wolfram's nose buried on the crook of Yuuri's neck, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Yuuri?"

"What is it?" the other said, playing with the boy's golden locks of hair.

"I really like your scent as well." Yuuri blushed. "And you look REALLY hot with my shirt." The blush darkened seven shades of red.

* * *

Finished. I hope you like it, because I liked it very much. I think it actually turned out good. I'm so happy. ^^

Reviews? Comments? They make my day. :3


End file.
